


Love Letter

by Snowywinterskies



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, just sweet and cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowywinterskies/pseuds/Snowywinterskies
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Baz and Simon both have problems.Simon’s problem is a love letter. He can’t figure out who wrote it.Baz’s problem is also a love letter. He wrote it.





	Love Letter

**SIMON**

I read the letter. Again. It’s the third time I’ve read it.

I guess it’s just hard to get my mind off it. It’s just so... sweet. And poetic. I could never write a love letter like that. (I bet Baz could, the jerk).

I’m still sad about Agatha but...Crowley. If I could manage to date this person, I think things might be ok.

“What are you reading, Simon?” Penny sits down next me, glancing other my shoulder.

I feel my face go red. “Nothing. It’s...like...it’s dumb.”

“I’m sure it’s not dumb, Simon,” she says, practically standing up to see what I’ve got. “Oh Simon—did someone give you a valentine?”

“I uh—I don’t know. I mean I think so, but—“

“But what?”

But no one really gave it to me. The thing about Valentine’s Day at Watford is, if you want to give someone a valentine, you’ve got to just get up and do it. There’s no lockers to shove cards into. You just have to strike up the courage to give it to your crush.

But this? It just appeared. I found it lying on the ground on my way to breakfast. I guess it’s a good thing it was addressed to me, considering it might’ve been awkward if it wasn’t. (I don’t know what I would’ve done. Freaked out. Gone off, probably. I can practically picture Baz laughing at me in my head).

Oh, and there’s also the fact it’s anonymous. And typed. It’s not like I can just tell who wrote it from the handwriting.

“Well?” Penny asks, growing impatient.

I shrug, “I don’t know. I just found it on the floor, which is weird. And it isn’t signed. I have no idea who sent it.”

Penny looks down, thinking. “Are you sure you were meant to get it?”

“Of course. Why else would she write it?”

“Or he,” Penny says. “I don’t know—to get feelings out? You’d be surprised by the number of people who write letters without meaning to send them.”

Baz walks into the dining hall as I’m about to say something. He spots my letter immediately.

Shit.

“Did someone actually write you a Valentine, Snow?” Baz asks, walking over to the table. “Or are you just holding one that belongs to your far-more-like-able friend?”

“None of your business,” I growl.

Baz stares down at the letter, looking bored. I think he reads a line or two of it because I can see his eyes moving. Baz goes from looking bored to looking...

I don’t know. Disgusted? Shocked? I can’t really tell.

It doesn’t last long. His face falls back into its usual expressionless form and he reaches for the letter.

“Let. Go.” I try my best to pull it back, but it’s no use. Baz is stronger than me (bloody vampire strength).

Baz quickly glances over the letter and sneers. “This is just sad, Snow. ‘Even your ordinary blue eyes are extraordinary to me’,” He reads. He shakes his head. “Imagine being that pathetically in love with Simon Snow. I feel bad for whoever wrote it.”

Baz throws the letter back on the table and walks away.

“Git,” I mutter, grabbing the letter.

> **BAZ**

It’s me, of course. _I’m_ the person who’s that pathetically in love with Simon Snow.

I knew I shouldn’t have written that stupid letter. I also knew I shouldn’t have printed it out.

But Valentine’s Day made me think about Snow more than usual. So I wrote that bloody poem. And then I printed it out. Then I shoved it under the bed, hoping it’d never see the light of day again.

Then I changed my mind and shoved it under Snow’s bed. I figured if he ever found it (which I assumed would take a long time) he’d just assume his precious Wellbelove wrote it to him. If he found under my bed it’d be far too obvious.

I should’ve known it’d end up with him. He practically keeps all of his belongings under his bed. It’s no wonder he ended up finding it.

And now he has it...

Crowley.

I have to get it back. I just have to. I know he’s going to try and figure out who wrote and I just... can’t. I can’t deal with him finding out.

*

We have ten minutes before class. Bunce is here already, of course. I’d be concerned if she didn’t come to class insanely early.

Simon’s there too. He always walks to class with Bunce when they have it together.

“So she really didn’t sign it or anything?”

Oh yeah. Wellbelove has this class too. Excellent.

“Nope. It just ends,” I hear Snow say to her. They walk into the classroom together. I’m sitting in the front row, pretending to be on my phone.

“I still think it’s because they didn’t mean for you to get it,” Bunce says as they sit down. They’re in the row behind me as usual. I hear Snow growl at me.

“But it’s meant for _me_,” Snow argues.

“Like I said, some people just want to get their feelings out. I also wish you too would stop saying she. We don’t know if it’s a girl who wrote it.”

Snow shrugs at her. “I mean, I guess it doesn’t matter. Either way I’d be happy.”

I feel myself blush. Slightly. It’s not like there’s that much blood for blushing.

When they’re not looking I turn around (slightly) and mutter a spell. Snow’s notebook disappears. I quickly go back to looking at my phone.

“Simon, where’s your notebook?” I hear Bunce ask.

“It was here a minute ago,” he says.

“Was it?” Bunce asks.

Snow huffs. “I’ll be right back.”

“You better be. Class starts in five.”

“I’ll be fine!” Snow argues.

“I’m coming with you,” Bunce says. I hear her get up.

Snow lets out a large sigh. “Why?”

“So you don’t waste time.”

I see them get up and leave out of the corner of my eye. Wellbelove shakes her head and turns her phone on. Perfect.

I grab the letter as quietly as I can. I then proceed to cast every spell I can think of that’ll prevent Snow from tracking me down. (Quietly, of course. I don’t want Wellbelove to start wondering).

I put it back a few seconds later. I sigh and actually go on my phone this time.

Snow won’t find out. No matter what spells he gets Bunce to cast on my letter he won’t be able to trace it back to me.

**SIMON**

I think I went slightly crazy waiting for lunch. I just couldn’t get the letter off my mind.

I just couldn’t stop thinking about who wrote it. Whoever they are I already like them.

I’ve just got to find out who it is.

“I need your help,” I say, the minute I sit down with my food.

Penny smiles and shakes her head, “What homework assignment are you struggling with this time?”

I shake my head, “It’s not homework.” I get out the letter and put it in front of her.

Penny frowns, “I really don’t think...”

“C’mon, Pen,” I say. “I need to know who wrote it. It’s driving me nuts!”

She sighs and waves her ring over the letter.

** _“Where are you from?”_ **

Nothing happens. I frown.

“Are there any other spells you can try?” I ask.

“I’m thinking.”

She stares down at the letter for a few minutes before putting her ring back over it.

** _“There’s no name.”_ **

That doesn’t work either. I shuffle in my seat.

“Maybe I could try something?”

Penny frowns. “No.”

** _“Whose is this?”_ **

Penny waves her ring—again. Nothing happens—again.

Penny shakes her head, “This is useless, Simon. They clearly don’t want you finding it.”

I sigh and stuff down the rest of my lunch. I grab the letter from the table and start heading off.

“Where are you going?” Penny asks.

“To figure out who wrote this bloody letter!”

I hear Penny sigh. I ignore her.

*

After some unsuccessful time in the library I head back to my room. (Or the room I share with Baz. I WISH it was my room).

Class starts soon. I really should go, but...

I have to try one last thing.

I run straight to my books and start flipping through them, hoping there’s something. Anything. Literally any little thing that could give me an answer.

There’s nothing, of course.

I groan loudly. This is getting frustrating. I feel my magic rising up in me.

Fuck. No. Not now.

I close my eyes. My magic hits something. Then it just stops. It’s gone. Stored safely away inside of me. It’s like I wasn’t even about to go off.

“What just happened?” I mutter to myself. I open my eyes slowly. And...

Baz’s laptop is open. Right there in front of me. And apparently it’s already been logged into.

I _need_ to know what’s on it. I could find out what he’s plotting. Easily. But it is sort of an invasion of privacy.

Then again—he’ll never have to know...

I smirk and dash over to it. It doesn’t take long to figure out where to look. He’s got this whole folder labeled “personal.” It’s almost as obvious as if he’d name it “Ways to Take Down Simon Snow.”

Something catches my eyes the minute the folder opens up. It’s some sort of word document but it doesn’t have an actual title. It’s just some emoji hearts. Strange...

Does Baz Pitch, the evil vampire, have a crush? I’ve got to find out.

I double click and wait for it to load. Crowley—I knew I’d find his plots but I wasn’t expecting _this_. 

It finally loads and I read the first line.

My blood runs cold.

It can’t be—it just can’t.

I refuse to believe Baz Pitch wrote the letter.

Baz is my _enemy_. He’d never write something like that. He hates me.

And I hate him. I’d _never_ date him. Even if he did write this letter. I still wouldn’t date him. He probably just would’ve done it to mess with me, anyway.

Suddenly I hear the door open.

**BAZ**

Crap. Shit. Fuck—

Snow’s got the letter. Except this time it’s not the one I printed out. It’s the other version.

_The one on my computer._

“What are you doing with my laptop?!” I snarl, pulling it away from him.

Snow’s face is white from shock. “Nothing—I just... I didn’t MEAN...”

“What were you looking at?!” I demand. “Did you read it?!”

Simon looks down.

“Well?”

“Yes. Some of it,” Snow says quietly.

We both go silent.

“Is it really from you?” Snow asks after a while.

I don’t give him an answer. “I have to go to class.”

“Baz...” Snow says to me as I head out.

I don’t look back.

**SIMON**

I’m staring at Baz and class.

I just can’t believe HE was the one who wrote it. (It had to be him. It’s obvious by the way he reacted to me finding it).

I mean, it’s Baz. My _enemy_. Since when does he love me? He certainly doesn’t act like it...

This is so disappointing. And embarrassing.

I mean..._Baz_. It’s not like I like him. He’s mean. And evil. Not to mention a vampire. Plus, he’s too good looking—it’s not fair. He’s also athletic, musically talented, AND good at school. He’s practically perfect. It’s infuriating!

No, he’s not perfect. He’s evil.

I don’t like Baz.

*

It’s the second to last class. I’m still staring at Baz.

But I don’t like him. Even if he wrote the sweetest love letter in the world. Even if he IS perfect. (I admit it. He really is).

But still—

I don’t like Baz.

*

Classes just got out. I’m looking around for Baz. I’ve got to find him. I’ve just got to.

Ok—I admit it. I like Baz. A lot, I think. Maybe that’s why I always follow him around. I always thought it was because I wanted to see what he was plotting. I guess I was wrong.

I finally see Baz. He’s heading left toward the library. I run to catch up with him.

**BAZ**

Simon Snow knows I like him. Crowley. I never thought that would actually happen. But he does, obviously. I might’ve not answered him when he asked if I wrote the letter, but he could tell I did. The moron was staring at me nonstop after lunch today.

This is just...unbearable. He’ll probably hate me more now. He’s probably disgusted by the fact a vampire likes him. I would be.

Hopefully he won’t blab any of this to Bunce. I doubt either of THEM would tell the rest of the school, but someone might overhear. Someone probably will overhear.

Crowley. Maybe there’s a way I can wipe his memory...

Snow looks at me as we head out of the classroom. I hide in a crowd of people and try to escape to the library.

Snow bumps into me just as I’m reaching the door.

“Something you want, Snow?” I ask, trying to sound calm.

“Can we talk?”

I bite my tongue.

“No,” I say.

“I really liked that letter...” He says, quietly.

“Great.”

“I know you wrote it,” he says, looking up at me.

I look at him. He can’t still like it now that he knows, can he?...

“I um... ahhh....”

“Use your words, Snow.”

“I don’t know how to um...” he looks around. I think he’s worried someone’s around. No one is, really. It’s just us and a few people at the end of the hall.

It’s almost like he’s about to...

No. He wouldn’t.

“Just let me—“

Then he kisses me.

Oh.

I guess he would.

**SIMON**

I like this.

This feels RIGHT. More right than kissing Agatha ever did.

“You...like me?” Baz asks when we pull apart.

I look down. “I uh... well I didn’t think I did but...then I realized that me being obsessed with you might’ve just been, you know—a crush.”

Baz smiled at me. Has he ever looked at me so warmly?

“Oblivious, Snow,” he says, laughing. “Can’t even figure out when he has a crush.” He squeezes my hand. I feel myself blushing.

“I figured it out now,” I say. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” I smile at him.

He smiles back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Simon.”

Then he kisses me.


End file.
